What's Wrong With Eunhyuk?
by pumpkinsparkyumin
Summary: "Eunghh, Hae waeyo?"/"Ataukah karena kegiatan kita semalam? Apakah aku terlalu kasar?"/ "Hikss... Hikss..."/"Ternyata tidak sia-sia usaha 'little Hae' yang selalu masuk ke rumahnya setiap malam"/Chup.../"MWO?"/HaeHyuk FF-YAOI/Oneshoot/Enjoy xD


Title : What's Wrong With Eunhyuk?

Author : pumpkinsparkyumin (saranghaehyukkie)

Pair : HaeHyuk

Rate : T

Genre : Romance (Maybe)

Lenght : Oneshoot!

Disclamer : Their own their self! But this story is Mine!

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Etc!

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Bash No Flame No Copas!

Enjoy

.

.

.

Setelah semalam sukses dengan konser mereka, Hari ini tampak satu persatu para member Super Junior berjalan keluar meninggalkan hotel yang mereka tempati selama menggelar konser di Taiwan.

Banyak fans Super Junior atau yang akrab kita sebut ELF, telah berada di luar hotel untuk sekedar mengambil foto para member, ataupun hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat jalan kepada Super Junior yang akan kembali ke negara mereka, Korea.

Terlihat Dancing machine kita atau akrab kita sapa Eunhyuk, berjalan keluar dari hotel seraya menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat lesu dan pucat. Oh? Ada apa dengan uri anchovy eoh? Bukan kah biasanya Eunhyuk yang paling semangat saat menyapa para Fans. Apakah ia sedang sakit? Molla. Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae sang kekasih, justru terlihat berjalan meninggalkan hotel dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ada apa dengan mereka?

.

.

.

Kini semua member Super Junior telah berada di dalam pesawat, bersiap untuk kembali ke negara kelahiran mereka.

Nampak Eunhyuk yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengan Donghae, menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Melihat itu, Donghae pun membelai sayang rambut kekasihnya. Merasakan adanya sentuhan, Eunhyuk pun perlahan membuka matanya.

"Eunghh, Hae~ waeyo?"

"Aniyo baby, sepertinya tidurmu tidak nyaman. Ada apa, eum?" tanya Donghae yang msih sibuk dengan kegiatannya –mari membelai rambut halus Eunhyuk- "Aniyo Hae~ aku hanya sedikit pusing dan mual" jawab Eunhyuk seraya menikmati sentuhan dari namjachingunya. "waeyo baby? Apakah karena semalam kau terlalu banyak minum?" tanya Donghae khawatir. "Yakk! Aishh! Sudah ku katakan aku tidak menyentuh satu botolpun minuman itu Hae~. Kau kan tahu sendiri kalo aku tidak kuat minum" ujar Eunhyuk seraya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, mebuat Donghae terkekeh karena melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari kekasihnya tersebut. "Ne, arrasseo baby. Jadi kenapa eoh? Ataukah karena kegiatan kita semalam? Apakah aku terlalu kasar?"

Blush~

pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat kedua pipi Eunhyuk merona. "Aigoo~ Kyeopta~" ujar donghae seraya mencubit pipi Eunhyuk yang di hiasi dengan rona merah tersebut dengan gemas. "Aishh! Bukan!" jawab Eunhyuk singkat seraya memalingkan wajahnya. "lalu, waeyo baby? Atau kamu masuk angin? Tidak enak badan?" Donghae terlihat sedikit panik dan meraba kening Eunhyuk memastikan apakah namja manis tersebut dalam keadaan sakit atau tidak. "Tidak panas. Sebenarnya ada apa baby? Jangan membuatku mati penasaran."

"Sebenarnya..." Eunhyuk meremas ujung baju yang digunakannya "Sebenarnya, aku hamil Hae."

"MWO?" Donghae yang mendengar jawaban sang namjachingu sangat kaget. Benarkah? Eunhyuk Hamil? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Eunhyuk seorang namja? Ya, Eunhyuk memang namja tulen karena kami sering melakukan kegiatan –ehem- kalian pasti tahu itu. Dan ia sudah berkali-kali melihat tubuh polos dan sexy kekasihnya itu, begitulah batin Donghae.

"Hikss... Hikss..."

Mendengar adanya suara isakan, Donghae pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati sang kekasih sedang terisak dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"sssttt... waeyo baby? Uljima ne?" ujar Donghae membelai lembut punggung Eunhyuk agar namja manis tersebut kembali tenang. "Hiksss.. apakah hikss.. kau tidak senang mendengar aku hamil anakmu Hae? Kenapa kau malah terdiam setelah aku berkata kalau aku hamil? Huweeee..." Tangisan Eunhyuk pun menjadi semakin keras. Membuat para member lain menatap mereka dengan tatapan-ada apa dengan kalian- yang di balas oleh Donghae dengan tatapan –kami baik-baik saja, kalian bisa kembali beristirahat-. "ssttt tenanglah baby.. aku bukannya tidak senang, hanya saja aku terlalu keget mengetahui bahwa kau yang seorang namja sekarang tengah mengandung anak kita" ujar Donghae seraya tersenyum tulus. "Jeongmal?" ujar Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chup~

Donghae mengecup sekilas bibir imut yang di poutkan oleh kekasihnya itu. "Yak! Hae! Kenapa kau malah menciumku, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Aisshh" Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya agar Donghae tidak melihat pipinya yang merona akibat ciuman dadakan yang Donghae berikan padanya. "kekeke~ aku gemas dengan bibirmu yang di poutkan itu baby, sangat menggoda, kekeke."

"Jawab pertanyaanku Hae-ah~" rengek Eunhyuk. "Ne, Baby. Tentu saja aku senang. Anak dalam kandunganmu kan juga anakku baby, anak kita. Ternyata tidak sia-sia usaha 'little Hae' yang selalu masuk ke rumahnya setiap malam" ujar Donghae tersenyum mesum kepada Eunhyuk.

Pletak!

"Aw.. sakit baby~ kenapa memukul kepalaku eoh?" ujar donghae mengelus kepalanya yang barusan mendapat 'belaian sayang' dari Eunhyuk.

"Yaisshh, tak bisakah kau hilangkan pikiran mesummu itu sehari saja hae? Aigoo~"

"Aku mesum hanya padamu baby~"

"Gombal!" Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Membuat Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya itu. "Hyukie baby~ bolehkah aku mencium calon aegi kita yang ada di perutmu?" Tanya Donghae. "Tentu saja boleh, Hae-ah~" Ujar Eunhyuk semangat seraya tersenyum dengan gummy smilenya.

Chup~

"Annyeong aegi, ini appa, cepatlah keluar ne baby? Appa dan eommamu sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar Donghae sambil membelai perut Eunhyuk yang masih terhalangi dengan kain itu dengan lembut. Melihat itu, Eunhyuk pun tersenyum dan ikut membelai perutnya yang masih rata itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja...

"eum, Hae~"

"Ne, waeyo baby?" Donghae mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang kekasih yang kelihatan gelisah. "eum, Hae~" "Ne, waeyo? Kau menginginkan sesuatu? Katakan saja baby"

"Hae~ aku ingin makan ice cream strawberry-"

"Mwo? Ini masih di dalam pesawat baby, tidak ada yang menjual ice cream."

"Aku belum selesai berbicara Hae =3=. Aku ingin ice cream strawberry tiga tingkat yang berwarna putih dengan taburan ayam iris, selai kacang dan krim ketan di atasnya."

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

END

Kyakya xD FF pertamaku xD Newbie imnida xD hehehe mian kalo abal n gaje ne? xD hehehe

Terinspirasi pas liat foto hyuk yang baru keluar dri hotel dgan muka lesu xD krna ingat kjdian sblumny yg pas SS5TaiwanDay3 yang pose Haehyuk-uhuk-erotis bget xD#plakk

Jdinya terciptalah ff gaje abal ini xD hahaha menerima kritik dan saran kok xD tpi yg membangun yaa xD hehehe

Mind to gimme some review?*kedip2*


End file.
